Indra Yoshida
Kannagara | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Eleventh Division | previous team = Thirteenth Division | partner = Asura Yoshida Shingi Kawahiru | previous partner = | position = Captain | previous position = Third Seat | base of operations = Eleventh Division Barracks | education = | marital status = Widowed | family = Asura Yoshida (Brother) | status = | shikai = Amatsu Inchōjiman | bankai = }} Indra Yoshida (インドラ・吉田, Yoshida Indra) is a full-blooded Hitorigami, and third head of the Yoshida Clan until he and his twin brother, Asura Yoshida, were exiled to the middle lands. Yoshirou Sengoku likes to think of Indra as the "Second-in-Command" of Kannagara, being one of it's only memebers to not leave the He is the current head of the Yoshida Clan. Once a member of the Thirteenth Division he was later promoted to captain of the Eleventh Division — following the exile of Zaraki. Indra is known throughout Soul Society as the , a name which the people of the South Rukongai had given to him after he'd displayed his bankai. He is one of the great Gorosei (五老星, Literally meaning "Five Elder Stars"), a position he obtained as the head of the Yoshida clan. Currently he sits silently devising a way to put an end to the Wolves and their leader; Raian Getsueikirite. Appearance It's safe to say that Indra gained nearly all of his physical features from his mother. Indra does not come off as a strikingly intimidating man. In fact, there has been many times where Kannagara has met with other organizations and leaders have chosen to speak to Indra rather than Yoshirou. It's a face that you can not forget as souls, or even Hitorigami, are usually stuck with them permanently. His skin a porcelin Indra possess extremely long pink hair, as pink as the finest flamingo of the flock. A variation of pink that a young grade school girl would flail over. that has a extraordinary design to it. On the left side of his head, his hair sits as though it is placed into a ponytail, slick down. The right side of his head is where all detail lies. Here he has a wicked bang that splits off into multiple spikes. From the back of his head is a messy ponytail that is always thrown of his left shoulder. The ponytail extends downwards down to around his lower waist section. His hair has gained a reputation of growing back at unusual rates. During the Great Race Civil War his hair had been cut by and within the next two weeks had reached it's normal length. Unlike your average Soul, Human, or Hitorigami the Captain has a pair of eyes that materialized in different colors. His left eye is a sky blue, whilst his right is a apple green. When staring into the eyes of Captain Yoshida one may compare it to staring at the American dollar, or bright summer sky. A mesmerizing feature, which many women of the Soul Society seem to fall under. Indra's everyday attire consists of wearing kimonos and the traditional Shihakushō garbs. Unlike the blacks garbs given to the Shinigami in each division—Indra's garbs are of a pink coloration much like his hair, with the exception keikogi. His kimono is a special one, made from the labor workers in a foreign country and passed down to him from his mother. His fetish for kimonos sprung as a young child. This was from playing with in his mother's clothing and running around the house from her as she tried to tame him. This also led to many of his fellow Hitorigami believing he was homosexual. The kimono he received from his mother is also pink with her name written in kanji along the collar. After she passed, he placed many of her sacred jewels onto his kimono. Many gold bracelets and anklets banded together by knitted tie she worked so hard on. Hold his uniform together is the weighted belt his father once used to train in. Personality History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Amatsu Inchōjiman (天院長自慢, Literally meaning; "Heavenly Director's Triumph"): is the name of the Zanpakutō which is the result of Indra's Hitorigami powers forged into an before it took it's true form. Just like all other Zanpakutō, Amatsu Inchōjiman is strong in it's own regard. The two have spent nearly every waking moment together and there isn't a single battle one has fought without the other. Indra has a saying that he and his Zanpakutō are just fifty percent of their true power. The other fifty lies elsewhere. In it's sealed state Amatsu Inchōjiman resembles a traditional katana. Its sheath is rose gold with multiple kanji running along its side. It has a black circular tsuba, preventing the hand from slipping onto the actual blade at any costs. The hilt of Amatsu Inchōjiman is more of a burnt pink leaning towards burgundy. There can even be times that Indra will have Amatsu Inchōjiman conceal itself as one of the jewels with his family's crest on it. Indra tends to let Amatsu Inchōjiman drag along to the ground. This is because the blade is connected by a thick thread his mother made for him long ago. It's intentional creation was to help him, back in his youth, as he was a bit too small to hold his Zanpakutō on his own causing him to leave it around a lot. *' :' Amatsu Inchōjiman is released by holding the blade down to side, where a gust of wind is formed. The blade covers itself in a light which is not to be mistaken for reiatsu. He then points it directly to in front of himself and states the command, "Direct" (直接, Chokusetsu). On the end of it's hilt dangling like the thread that keeps the sword around his wrist, is a small ink pen. The ink pen is dominantly black with a silver lining around the tip. The physical appearance doesn't change much at all. The only noticeable feature is that it extends outwards and curves as it extends. If the sword is in the sealed state of a jewel on his kimono he will press down on it and state the release command forcing it to glow. The director's triump has only been seen materialized once, and even then it was only shown in Asura's flashback. Amatsu Inchōjiman was shown wearing an all black kimono with a flower pattern around the collar. The spirit had short spiky silver hair, with horns coming from his forehead. The long sharpened fingers nails possibly being the manifestation of the tip of the ink pen. The features of a demon and Indra believes that spirit is a reflection of an . It's eyes were slim and slick, bearing home of a gold iris. Asura explained that Amatsu Inchōjiman is nothing close to as kind as Indra is. Unlike like the smile of Indra he keeps a sinister smirk on his face. Amatsu Inchōjiman isn't someone you want to meet again, as stated by Asura. "When Indra was but a young child, tragedy struck he and his family. When his father tried killing his mother, Indra was fueled by anger. He released Amatsu Inchōjiman without a single regard. The overflow of reiatsu forced Amatsu Inchōjiman to materialize and take over his body, causing young Indra to lose control over his blade. Everyone was considered a enemy but my mother, Indra attacked me without regard and knocked me out instantly. That was when I saw Amatsu Inchōjiman for the first time. I don't want to see him again." Shikai Special Ability: While in shikai Amatsu Inchōjiman's special ability works two ways. It's first way is by observing foe(s)' capabilities modifying itself so that it can match it's opponent. This is because Amatsu Inchōjiman passively absorbs the reiatsu of his opponent's and is able to "learn more about them". Just seeing an opponent preform a technique once allows Indra to not come up with a perfect counter, but one that will work nonetheless. This is more of a supplementary ability as it acts as a support or power up ability. It is then revealed that the pen is for offensive uses, as it is the key to most of his techniques. As Asura explains, the pen helps him not only write up his plays but also visualize his characters and settings. This means with his pen he can literally draw whatever he wants. Picasso possibly epitomized through manga form. Stoking the canvas as his creative juices fuels his hand and drawing utensil. By drawing up his characters and settings he is able to bring them to life. His drawings are given life by flushing his reiatsu into his ink. These drawing aren't actually like what most expect. Instead of perfectly drawn and colored images, Indra's drawings are basic outlined sketches. He believes this is because he has to conceal the power of Amatsu Inchōjiman so that it doesn't completely possess him. Indra has a few standby draws which don't require him to go through his "Honban" phases. *'Tomoe Lion': The Tomoe Lions are treated as hunters used to chase his opponents down and attack them as they see fit. Indra has complete control over these Lions as he was able to tell them to sit and attack as he wanted. He was even able to tell them not to kill, but torture his opponent. A Lion is the King of the Jungle, it is customary that Indra includes many of the Tomoe Lions when drawing a them. In reality Lions travel in packs of about thirty, which they call a "pride". Attempting to separate a pride of Lions is the most wasteful thing one could do. As a member of a Pride they have the ability to keep track of each other by simply letting out a specific type of roar. * Honban Ichi (本番一, "Take One"): During Honban Ichi, our director sits back and observes his opponent. Take one can even be done prior to release it's shikai. This is the phase of analysis, where Indra tries to predict the capabilities of his opponent. During this take he will even engage in a "spar" with his opponent. Here he learns if they know anything about him and if he could/should change anything. This is also the time he starts thinking of what he should draw to help aide him in his battle. :* Honban Ichi: Kantokushū (本番一・監督集, "Take One: Director's Edit"): During the edit Indra takes everything he knows and prepares his drawings. Category:Kannagara Members Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters